This would be a panel or working group of 15-20 participants, the objectives of which would be (1) to see whether there is agreement on whether cardiopulmonary resuscitation and post-resuscitation standards (guidelines) should be changed now; (2) to see whether there is agreement in general terms on a clinical trial protocol, perhaps for an NIH multi-institutional program of the future; (3) to identify priorities for future research.